


Sixteen Facts about Shin-chan by Budo Masuta

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Sixteen Facts [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: 16 Random Facts, Cute, Gen, Headcanon, Is this technically a fanfic or do I have to delete this, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Shin-chan 3x, Shin-chan nau, Shin-chan now, download my fanfics in case my account gets terminated lol, now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Being the childhood friend of Shin Higaku, he knows a lot more things about him that most other people don't. After researching and recalling random facts about his cute friend, he was able to compile sixteen amazing and cute true to the world facts about our little occult club member.Do you wanna know more about Shin? Then this should be the place for you!





	Sixteen Facts about Shin-chan by Budo Masuta

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely head canon. Let me live.

"Oh! Hi there!" Budo perked up. "So you've decided to click this, huh? That must mean you're a fan of Shin-chan!"

He nods. "Hm? Are you saying you want to know more about him? Well, you asked the greatest informant for Shin info and that's me! His greatest childhood friend!"

"Hehehe.... let me explain and elaborate the truths on our little Shin!"

**1\. He hates sweets.**

"That's so strange, right!? There's this one time in elementary school where the teacher gave everyone a cupcake and Shin threw-up after he ate his. Apparently it was too sweet for him... there's another strange thing... instead of drinking milk, he drinks coffee! He drinks coffee while he was a kid and he does it until now!

What?? Well... that's one of the more tame strange things I've noticed him do... moving on!"

**2\. He likes idol groups.**

"Yep... he's a total idol enthusiast. He's been attempting to hide it from me for years now but he's so obvious about it that I can't help but not say anything to save him from embarrassment. He doesn't really go for the newest groups... he just, he just stumbles on to them and listens to them for a bit.

Maybe the enthusiast part was an exaggeration...

Whatever! He likes idol groups both men and women and he's a bit shy in admitting it. I think I saw him hovering over a ViewTube channel about a virtual idol group... I need to look into that later."

**3\. He is very proud of his eye color.**

"Apparently, the rarest eye-color ever recorded in our world is purple... when he discovered that in middle-school, he happily told me about it. It was one of the few times that Shin talked a whole lot more than me... it was adorable. How can someone be cute while rambling!? People often tell me that I'm annoying when I do it..."

**4\. He used to have brown hair.**

"I don't know what happened, but he dyed his hair. We kind of had a fall-out in second-year of high school and that's the time he started to dye his hair... Maybe the hair dye was caused by me? I don't know... he wouldn't tell me, he's pretty tight lipped about it. I wish he'd just tell me already cause I'm dying to know!"

**5\. Shin has a special language.**

"Shin-chan is someone who hates speaking a lot. Though I think I figured out his secret language. He sighs and grunts out a lot... I think that's his secret language... I must learn more about it! I already figured out most of it, I think the language needs to be incorporated with his facial expressions. I feel like an adventurer... I will post more when I find out more about it!"

**6\. Shin has two moles on his neck.**

"I never really noticed it until he pointed it out. He has two moles on his neck that looks like a vampire bite mark.

It really does. Looks kinda cool.

He also has a mole on his inner right thigh and his... special place... hmm... I don't think I should say more about it."

**7\. He is scared of big dogs.**

"This is my fault... ahaha... We sneaked into a pet shop when we were like, ten. Shin wanted to know what a chinchilla looked like so we- no, I decided to sneak us in.

I don't remember why though... we could've just went to the front door... it's not like we were stealing them... 

While we were there, I might've um... accidentally let the dogs out of their cages? Ahaha... Yeah... Shin was on a stampede with about ten or more big dogs and he cried a lot but wasn't hurt much.

I'm sorry Shin."

**8\. He has a problem in remembering people's names.**

"He hates socializing. Most of the time, when he's uncomfortable in a social setting, he zones out. I don't know if its his preference... but he remembers my name and his club member's names... maybe he just... remembers what he can?

His solution was actually clever. He'd call the forgotten person a very polite honorific like 'kouhai', 'visitor', 'costumer'. 'client', or maybe even 'senpai'. It really puts on a great distance between him and that person... as if he's telling you that 'yeah, we're not that close, stay away from me' type of feeling. Another method is to 'ask' for the last name and then that person would insist in calling his name and he'd ask with 'do you prefer a nickname?' then that person would be bound to say his/her name any time soon.

He's so smart."

**9\. He doesn't mean to be rude.**

"That's a true fact. If you feel like he just ignored you completely, do remember that he just hates socializing in general. He wants to be straight to the point and doesn't want to talk about things that doesn't interest him that much. Don't lie to me... you think that too sometimes. The feeling of just wanting the conversation to end cause you don't get what's going on/not interested in it in the first place...

He's just a lot more... expressive when it comes to that area."

**10\. He hates waiting.**

"He can get extremely angry if you make him wait for too long. He usually will just leave if that happens. Which leads us to..."

**11\. If Shin is avoiding you chances are, he's so angry at you.**

"Shin doesn't like being vocal with his anger. He usually just avoids the person... he likes to be given space. If he's angry at you then here's a tip: Apologize to him once and only once a day. He'll eventually stop avoiding you soon and you'll reconnect. There are other methods, but this is the least annoying one! 

**12\. He knows a little bit of magic tricks.**

"There was a magician in a party once... funny thing is, he debunked that magician so hard. He has a talent for it... he just doesn't pursue it. Though imagine if he did... I'd have a famous friend! He shared to me some ingenious tricks that he came up with and some of his plans... I don't get any of it... but they were cool."

**13\. He's dangerous when he gets bored.**

"Oh boy... I don't know where to start with this... Shin is a very curious being... once he gets bored, he'll eventually find something to do, which unfortunately sometimes brings harm to himself and others.

That's all I'm gonna say for now, this fact is too juicy for me to elaborate right now."

**14\. Quality time brings him happiness.**

"Despite everything I said about him hating socializing, he does genuinely like to connect with someone who has similar interests as him. That person definitely ain't me. Sometimes, I wonder how we are still friends... then I remember my nosy and annoying attitude then everything is answered."

**15\. Shin has trouble sleeping.**

"I find it cute, but Shin you do really need sleep. The root cause of this is his crippling anxiety. He worries a lot about countless of stuff. Most of them pretty trivial. Yeah... he has me to talk about it... but he doesn't do that anymore after our fallout...

Talk to me please, Shin-chan."

**16\. Shin and I trained in Martial Arts together.**

"My parents convinced his parents to let him join the dojo I was studying in. Right now I'm the actual teacher in our club... strange... This concerns me.

Anyway! We trained a lot but we were both equal in power. Though he's stopped doing it now... opting to sit in front of a screen to research... I don't know..."

"That's all you're gonna get for now! There's a hundred more facts about Shin that I can't wait to share to you guys! Hopefully he won't find this.. that would be bad for me, huh? Ahahah!"

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> My mind came up with a fanfic idea of all of the Yansim Characters locked in a room with a karaoke machine. Each songs that the characters pick coincidentally aligns with their life history.
> 
> Example: Horuda Puresu = Rolling Girl because she was one of Musume's victims.
> 
> Let me know what you think of that idea.


End file.
